KingBear
KingBear, (born October 9, 1975), is a current wrestler for the Gods and Heretics Wrestling Federation (GHW). He is also a Co-Owner with Zantazm, Hawkeye and Trickshot. And as a co-owner he is the Main GM over Saturday Night Revelations(GMed by Angel Marie) and Wednesday Night Genesis(GMed by Devin Bozz). He currently holds no titles aside from that of one of the most feared men in GHW. KingBear is a solid Power Wrestler using his strength and determination to win his matches at any means necessary. Growing Up Growing up, KingBear(real name still undisclosed) was always large for his age. In his early years he wasn't fascinated by wrestling, in fact, he wasn't a fan until he turned 14. And that's when he joined his high school wrestling team. However, young KingBear was a bit too aggressive for his High School team and he was kicked off shortly after joining. Finding a hatred for Traditional Wrestling, KingBear went to a local Gym where he began lifting weights constantly to increase his muscular size to go along with his already 6' frame. KingBear then began studying to graduate High School at a much earlier age than normal so he could begin his real training to be like his favorite professional Wrestlers. He got his High School Diploma at age 16 and quickly went to a Trainer to become a Power Wrestler as soon as possible. A signature from his parents later he met his first trainer by the name of Chad Starking, a big man himself standing a tall 6 foot 5 inches and weighing in at 296 lbs. kingBear was already nearly the same size as the man, only weighing a little less. By the age of 18, KingBear grew another few inches and gained a lot of weight, finally being bigger than his trainer. He was given a full release at the age of 19 due to having natural talent and began searching for a start. Personal life Wrestling career Minor Leagues KingBear joined a small Un-Televised Wrestling Federation where he began his career as a Professional Wrestler under the still used, to this day, Allias of KingBear. KingBear used his size to his advantage in every match, muscling his way to an impressive 17-3 in his first federation. Soon, scouts for another larger Federation came by, and seeing his size and impressive win-loss ratio, invited him to join up with Neo Revolver Wrestling. He then spent his next years wrestling with them and ending his career with NRW at an impressive 71-12 Un-Televised Matches and 15-5 on his Televised Matches. After receiving a debilitating knee injury at the age of 26, KingBear went out on leave from NRW and didn't get an invite back due to his injury. ASWF After his stint of 2 years of recovery and training, KingBear found a small federation by the name of All Star Wrestling Federation and was invited to join by Co-Owner Danny Blade, who was clued into his being by a wrestler by the name of Hawkeye. KingBear quickly formed a stable by the name of The Coven Hawkeye as he joined ASWF. He lost his debut match, his previous injury and long time inactivity weighing on him a bit. But shortly after that, KingBear went on to become the undefeated Tag Team Champion with a fellow Stable Member by the name of Hawkeye. The Coven went on throughout their reign in ASWF, gaining membership and annihilating their rivals. One such Rival having been DX, with a stable member by the name of Justin Michaels who would go on to have a bright future fighting in Feuds with KingBear. After wrestling for ASWF for a while, KingBear was promoted to General Manager of Saturday Night Nightmare where he began his extensive career as an owner and General Manager. Near the end of ASWF, KingBear found a bright up and commer by the name of Vladimir Strife and brought him into being at ASWF as a Coven Member. Shortly there-after, ASWF closed down and all of the members of ASWF were left homeless until KingBear, a new friend by the name of Hyper Elf and Hawkeye came up with a brilliant idea. SCW SCW The start of Solid Core Wrestling came to be when ASWF closed down. KingBear, Hyper Elf and Hawkeye pulled some money together from their various victories, title reigns and GM positions and were able to by up an old Federation by the name of Solid Core Wrestling. Prior to the formation of SCW, Hyper Elf, KingBear and Hawkeye had a slight feud going. But SCW brought an end to that when they challenged the three men to a match. Hyper Elf showed such determination and honor in his win with the other two men that he gained their respect and a friendship was formed. SCW wanted to start off it's newly Televised Matches, (SCW was un-Televised Prior) with a bang. Their first week was an extreme show of brutality and blood. Showing their future fans that SCW was a show to watch with such stars as Vladimir Strife, Hyper Elf, KingBear, Hawkeye, The Classic Rocker and Justin Michael. SCW went on to show 3 Pay Per Views and a multitude of shows including Saturday Night Decimation and Wednesday Night Genesis. During his stint as an SCW Co-Owner, KingBear went into a match to quell some members from the old SCW by the names of Brett Steel and Sledge Hammer, with Co-Owner Hyper Elf. They made the match a Falls Count Anywhere Hardcore Match. The match, to say the least, ended in devastation. KingBear suffered a shattered knee and a serious Head Injury before the matches end. At the end of the match, KingBear, Hyper Elf, Brett Steel and Sledge Hammer all went off of the roof of the arena and crashed down onto some cars below. The four men were quickly rushed to a nearby hospital where situations were critical, leaving many in the arena and close to the wrestlers with wet eyes. After a stint in the hospital, during KB's stay in the hospital his wife by the name of Sang took over his duties as GM of Revelations and Co-Owner. By the time their hospital stay was over, all four men came back to SCW and with a vengeance against each other. A merger was announced prior to SCW's last PPV, with Glory and Honor Wrestling, and a final match for the final PPV was created in the image of SCWs past and name. The SCW match with 3 rings, a thumbtack bathtub, flaming tables, barbed wire ropes, exploding cage walls, glass pane walls and ladders secured the ground with a platform on top. KingBears reign in the match was ended shortly after receiving an accidental Hyperline from his teammate Hyper Elf. GHW Formerly Glory and Honor Wrestling, now Gods and Heretics Wrestling after a merger with Solid Core Wrestling. KingBear started out as GM for Saturday Night Revelations and Co-Owner of the Federation with former Co-Owner and long time friend, Hawkeye. KingBear went on in revelations to form an alliance with former rival of The Coven, Alex Stall. KingBear soon took a leave of absence as things with his wife we getting a bit rocky. Before leaving, KingBear gave Alex Stall and Vladimir Strife control over his duties as a General Manager. Shortly after coming back however, KingBear found that The Coven was growing weak with his long time friend, Vladimir Strife being left to take a beatdown without help and Jake Diamond taking control over the leadership of The Coven. Weakness is not in KingBear, so on his return he quickly took care of business after learning of the issues with his stable. KingBear called out the members of The Coven to confront them of their issues in the ring and as a group. However, shortly after the arrival of Alex Stall, Hawkeye and Vladimir Strife, things turned ugly for Alex and Hawk. KingBear, Vlad and Sang let into the other two Coven members for turning their backs on their friends and their leader. The Coven was thereby disbanded and The Titans were formed by KingBear and Vladimir Strife. In the midst of the wreckage, we learn that Sang is actually the sister of Vladimir Strife which made KingBear and Vladimir Strife, brothers. After the return of the bigman, changes were made with the roster and Wednesday Night Genesis was formed under the charge of Devin Bozz. Saturday Night Revelations was given to Alex Stall who would later resign and Angel Marie would take his position as General Manager. The Titans would soon undergo a feud with The Forsaken Angels led by Alex Stall and Hawkeye. The feud would rage on with the likes of Brett Steel and Lil Rey Rey joining the team of the Forsaken Angels. At the feuds ending a Pay Per View match was set up for The Titans/Total Annihilation, a team of KingBear, Vladimir Strife, Hyper Elf and Big Bear, would take on the Forsaken Angels made up of Alex Stall, Lil Rey Rey, Hawkeye and Brett Steel in a bear pit match. This match would later prove to be nothing that should ever be forgotten by any man in GHW or any fan of the Federation. As the match roars on with TA/TT vs FA, no man in the match had any idea of walking away without any injuries. But much to the disappointment of KingBear, someones life would change forever because of it. At the matches closing, KingBear is hit with a spinning back heel kick and a spear which sends him into one of the supporting beams of the Bear Pit Match. The beam cracks and collapses on top of Hyper Elf which then causes a cave in and the match to end at that moment with every member of every team trying to save their colleague and friend. In wrestling Finishing Moves Signature Moves Nicknames *Big Sexy *Pappa Bear *KB Entrance Music "Who are you?" by The Who Managers Sang Stables *The Coven(Former) *The Titans (Former) *(R)Evolution Allies & Enemies Allies *Vladimir Strife *Sang *Matt Oliveira *Zantazm *Hyper Elf Enemies *Hawkeye *Alex Stall *Everyone else in GHW that isn't KBs friend Championships and accomplishments Category:GHW Wrestlers